Conventionally, as an example of a trigger type sprayer, one disclosed in PTL 1 has been suggested.
This one disclosed in PTL 1 relates to a trigger type liquid spraying device achieving reduction in number of idle triggering actions at the time of initial actuation, or the like, so that air vent in a pump can be easily performed, and capable of in-use smooth liquid spraying operation and uniform spraying, and an outline thereof has such a structure as described below.
That is, in a trigger type liquid spraying device provided with a trigger (I) causing a cylinder (13) to communicate with an intermediate portion of a liquid flow channel provided in a main body (B) and performing pressing-in operation of a plunger (H) sliding in the cylinder (13) and configured so as to spray liquid within a container from a nozzle (J) at a terminal end of the liquid channel according to operation of the trigger (I), a pressure accumulation type delivery valve (53) that brings a delivery valve body (G) which is always biased to an upstream side into pressure contact with a delivery valve seat (40) to define a closed region between the delivery valve (53) and a suction valve (23) is provided within an injection cylinder (12) constituting a portion of the liquid flow channel and having a distal end fitted with the nozzle (J), and an air relief groove (41) causing upstream and downstream flows to communicate with each other is provided in at least one of the delivery valve seat (40) and the delivery valve body (G).